Moonlight Glimpses
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: One-shots of my future stories. 2. AEGIS: Maybe he was abducted by aliens, Sasuke couldn’t tell, but not only was he feeling different, he knew he was looking for something…or someone
1. Emancipation

**Important Note****: Moonlight Glimpses is a series of story overviews that may be considered as a one-shot that would, depending on the reception, become a future story. This is my attempt to keep me interested in the new plots in my head while I finish my other stories, an idea I borrowed from Cassandra Nitewing, to whom I asked permission from.**

**

* * *

**

Title: Emancipation

**Summary: SasuSaku Their bond is their curse. "I should hate you but I couldn't"**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Disclaimer: I own several Naruto merchandise, but not Naruto.**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

_

* * *

_

Once again, he left the village he had called home.

_Behind him, the sky was an eerie glow caused by the fires the ravaged the once proud shinobi village. A few hours ago, he had heard screams and cries for help. But now, there was only silence. _

_Sasuke Uchiha sheathed his sword. It was over. It was finally over._

* * *

A young woman of surprising pink hair sighed as she realized her water bottle was empty. Glancing at her partner, she begged him to get her another bottle. With an irritated look and after a few minutes of nagging, the man conceded and went back to their camp, but not before warning her not to wander.

Wiping the perspiration from her forehead, Sakura Haruno scanned the ruins before her, wondering again why she decided to join the archaeology club for their annual excavating trip. She loved history, all right, but she preferred reading to living it. But her guardian had an important trip and Sakura had no one to stay with for the summer. Seeing the poster for the excavation, she immediately signed up, not expecting the hot weather and the amount of digging and dirt she had somehow encountered. She finally understood why the land was formerly known as the 'Country of Fire.'

Sakura could not understand it at all, ever since she had arrived and saw the place, she had this strange feeling. She felt angry, and at the same time, sadness. She attributed it to disappointment; she had been so excited to go on the trip. She had read a bit about the area, and learned that the place was once a covered forested region. A friend told her that it once held a village managed by ninjas. Sakura had laughed about that but her friend insisted that the origin of the place's name was because of it's affiliation to ninjas. Konoha, the hidden leaf village.

But that was a long time ago, and if it was true, Sakura believed that something bad must have happened. The place was a barren wasteland, a huge volcanic eruption had buried the history of the place, and shrubs, not trees, littered the surroundings.

Finally bored of waiting for her partner and annoyed by the searing heat, Sakura decided to look for some shade. Patting the dust off her, she made her way back to their camp.

* * *

"_There's someone there." His team mate pointed ahead. "But the chakra signature is very weak. I don't think it's a threat."_

_Sasuke nodded and continued his steady pace. After a few meters, they saw the person and his hand gripped the handle of his sword._

_Then rain started to fall, first a gentle trickle followed by a sudden downpour. A flash of lightning and Sasuke realized where he was now._

_The stone slab had been broken to pieces, the names of fallen ninjas glistening under the heavy stream of water. Kneeling before it was a woman he could recognize anywhere, her clothes splattered with blood and her pink hair drenched. On her right hand was a kunai, and beside it was another piece of the stone slab. _

_Another flash of lightning and their eyes met. Sasuke's hand fell from the hilt of his sword while his companions asked him for orders. But he remained silent, his eyes on the woman's empty gaze and the names newly etched on the stone._

* * *

"Great! I'm lost!" Sakura cursed as wiped of the blood on her scraped knee. She had been walking for several minutes, before realizing that she had no idea where she is, after which, she tripped over a stone and fell on one of the holes a team has dug. With a huff, she pulled herself up. At least, the hole suggested she was near the main camp.

She looked around for anything she could use as a step ladder, and then her eyes landed on a strange stone. Carefully, she handled it, inferring that the way it was situated meant that it was something dug up very recently. It was no ordinary stone too, it was black and if it was polished, Sakura was sure that it would glisten. There were several scratches on it and at closer inspection; she saw that they were characters.

Her hands brushed over them and her eyes watered. _"Heroes who gave up their lives to protect everyone…"_ She suddenly shook away the thought.

"What in the world was I thinking? I shouldn't make such conclusions without evidence." She scolded herself as she wiped the tears. Then she noticed a stepladder. Laughing at herself for missing it earlier, she climbed out of the hole.

While straightening herself, Sakura felt uneasy. She looked up and saw a tall black-haired man staring at her. For a second, their gaze met and she found herself shaking. But the man suddenly turned and walked away.

Sakura was frozen. Her heart was beating very fast. "Wait! I need help, I'm lost!" She called. She was following him because he could help her find her way back. At least a part of her was saying that. But another part of her was telling her to follow, that she has to follow.

_

* * *

_

The redhead suddenly smiled. "Finally, she's giving up!"

"_You mean, the girl stopped following us?" _

_The woman nodded._

"_Well, no wonder you didn't kill her Sasuke. She must have been weak already."_

_Sasuke suddenly paused._

"_Sasuke-san?"_

"_Go to the base; I'll meet up with you there."_

"_But Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke, however, has already left them, retracing his steps. After a few minutes, he finally felt her signature. He slowed down and landed before his fallen former team mate._

_The moment he landed, she looked up. Sasuke remembered that last time he saw her. It was when she, together with Naruto had seen him at one of Orochimaru's base. It was the first time he saw the both of them after more than two years. He could also remember how she looked at him. Back then, her emerald eyes showed surprise, joy and determination. She has not changed, he thought back then. Her every thought had always been reflected in her eyes._

_But this time, he could see no emotion gazing at him. _

_She closed her eyes, as she shifted, leaning against a tree. Now that it has stopped raining, she could see how badly wounded she was. She was bleeding and her breathing hitched. Her chakra signature was flickering._

"_Why are you following me?" He found himself asking. Why was she __**still**__ following him?_

_She breathed deeply and grimaced in pain. "I should hate you."_

_She opened her eyes, yet they remained empty. "You have destroyed everything I love."_

_Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi. "And Konoha destroyed everything I love!" He replied. "Everyone had… all of you lived while my family had to die!"_

"_And we all hate what destroyed the things we love." She whispered, nodding weakly. "I should hate you, but I couldn't." _

_Tears fell from her eyes and Sasuke finally saw a flicker of emotions. "Sasuke-kun, I'm tired of hating."_

_And Sasuke swung his sword._

_And Sakura smiled._

* * *

Sakura had still no idea why she was following the guy. And her most basic instincts are telling her to leave him. There was something scary about the him. Sakura felt that if she continued after him, something will happen, something will change.

The man finally paused. "Who are you?"

Surprised, Sakura also stopped and saw him looking at her. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm with the HIA Archaeological Team." She breathed. "May I ask for your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied before pointing at his left.

Sakura saw her companions and smiled. "Thank you Uchiha-san." She ran to the camp but stopped when she heard Sasuke speak again.

"Call me Sasuke-kun."

She looked back, the he was already gone.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke ignored the tree he just felled. He ignored his sword lying beside him. Instead, he saw the smile of the woman he was holding in his arms. The smile she gave before he was to kill her.

_Her breathing was hitched, but she was still alive, but unconcious. Sasuke stood up, sheathing his sword once again and carefully carrying her. She was part of Konoha. He should hate her…_

"_You are always so annoying, Sakura." He muttered before jumping on the nearest branch to head back to his base._

_He was wrong. It was not over._

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know that I should be finishing my other fics, but this particular story just keeps popping out. So how was it? If you like this story and would like me to expand it in the future, please leave a review, and if you want, I'll PM you when the story comes out.

**Thank you for reading, **

**Chantrea**


	2. AEGIS

**Important Note****: Moonlight Glimpses is a series of story overviews that may be considered as a one-shot that would, depending on the reception, become a future story. This is my attempt to keep me interested in the new plots in my head while I finish my other stories, an idea I borrowed from Cassandra Nitewing, to whom I asked permission from.**

**

* * *

**

Title: AEGIS

**Summary: SasuSaku Maybe he was abducted by aliens, Sasuke couldn't tell, but not only was he feeling different, he knew he was looking for something…or someone**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Interworld by Neil Gaiman from which this story is partly based.**

**Genre: Sci-Fi/Adventure**

* * *

"So, where did you disappear off to?"

Sasuke just ignored the speaker and the crowd that were looking expectedly at him as he tried going home.

"Come on! We are friends, aren't we?"

Sasuke quickened his pace. Being forced to become partners in the Science lab was NOT being friends. They hardly even spoke to each other, but obviously the boy was trying to grab some of the attention Sasuke was getting. Attention which Sasuke did not appreciate or welcome one bit.

A month before, Sasuke had appeared at the police station, having lost his way downtown. To his surprise, he found out that he was missing for almost three days. After repeatedly explaining that the last thing he remembered was going to a convenience store, he was taken to a doctor.

"This is strange." The doctor, whom Sasuke has known for years, began checking him for concussions that would explain his current amnesia. "You seem perfectly fine, although you seem to be leaner and taller since last check up."

Sasuke just shrugged, he didn't feel any different at all.

"Well, just come back after a few days, maybe your memory will come back after some rest."

He was immediately brought home by his irritated uncle, and his normal routine resumed. But he had still no memory of the three days he disappeared.

Then, the local news had reported on his mysterious disappearance. Some people scoffed and muttered that the young 15-year old orphan must have just ran away from home. But there was much surveillance on the past few days on the every mode of transportation to and from the town. No one could explain how he could have passed through undetected. The most popular theory was shared by some so-called experts, explaining that he was abducted by aliens. The whole town had been in Extraterrestrial mode since, and for Sasuke, who detested scrutiny was unfortunately dragged to the limelight.

"Fine! Have it your way, UFO boy!" Finally, the boy had left Sasuke stomping away angrily.

Sasuke quickly sent a glare to the crowd which quickly sent them rushing to wherever they are supposed to go.

Suddenly feeling hungry, he scanned the area for any ramen shops, frowning when he found none. On his way home, he wondered when did he start having preference for ramen.

o0o

"You should be abducted by aliens more often."

Sasuke stared questioningly at his uncle.

"Straight A's." He replied, showing a letter from school. "They are giving you a full scholarship."

"Hn. It's not like we are studying Interlinear Transdimensional Geometry."

"What?"

Sasuke blinked. _What did he just say?_ "Nothing."

Truthfully, Sasuke found school very boring. Things seem easier to learn and understand than before. Somehow, he felt that he was a college graduate asked to go back to preschool.

He wanted to talk to someone, but he felt that it wasn't wise to talk to his uncle.

o0o

The next day, Sasuke took a stroll at the park. The cherry blossoms were blooming late that year so he had nothing to do except to sit at a park bench and feed the pigeons. It was nothing strange to him, it was something the family did when his parents was still alive.

"Hey, little brother."

He looked up. "Itachi."

"Mind if I join you?" Sasuke moved to give some space on the bench and Itachi sat down.

"So how's everything going for you?"

"Hn."

"That bad?" Itachi chuckled. "You always do get into trouble a lot."

After a few more minutes of silence, save for the fluttering of wings, Itachi spoke again.

"You know that you could always talk to me." Itachi quickly stood up. He and his brother had an uneasy relationship since their parents died. It didn't help that Itachi decided to live on his own so soon after the burial.

"I know."

Itachi was surprised that his brother replied. For a minute the brothers stared at each other, before Itachi gave a sincere smile and left.

Sasuke kept on gazing after his older brother. _I know what it is like to lose you. I will not make the same mistake again. _Sasuke then jolted out of his thoughts. _What was that about?_

o0o

"Hey! Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up the stairs to see on of his classmates stomping towards him. He remembered him as one of the class bullies who often bragged about being the best in the school. He had led the class mocking him about his supposed (or lack of) adventure. Apparently, he resented the attention Sasuke was getting because he suddenly punched Sasuke in the stomach.

"Not so tough, huh, UFO boy!" He tried to throw another punch but Sasuke suddenly caught his arm and bent it in a position arms are not supposed to be bent. Sasuke quickly threw him over his shoulder and settled in a modified Tiger Stance (he can't explain how he knew how that was called) and swiftly began jabbing his opponent before stopping himself from completing the sequence (kicking a point on the neck which will surely kill him).

"You freak!" The boy looked petrified. "Weirdo!!!" He limped away as fast as he could.

Sasuke just stood shaking wondering what the hell is happening to him.

o0o

For several days now, the students have finally left him alone. Enjoying his well missed solitude, he walked slower as the breeze brought several cherry blossom petals in his direction.

Unconsciously, he picked up a petal and twirled it in his hands, admiring the vividly pink it is. But, then, another gust of wind passed, blowing the petal away. With an indescribable panic, he stretched his arm to grab the petal.

"Sakura!"

And with flash, he saw it all.

A annoying blond idiot grinning at him.

A masked man leniently reading an orange book.

A pink haired girl smiling at him with brilliant emerald eyes.

A man who looked like Itachi lying on the ground, bleeding.

A girl yelling to him to go and get help.

He finally remembers.

He has to go back.

But first, he has to say goodbye to someone.

o0o

"You are what?" Itachi stared at him in bewilderment. When Sasuke arrived at his apartment, he never imagined this was what he wanted to talk about.

"I am an interdimensional agent working for an organization that aims to bring balance between the Altiworlds." Sasuke repeated.

"And you could travel between worlds?"

"I am classified as a Walker."

"Tell me that you are joking, please."

Sasuke shook his head. "I failed my last mission, I sent my team to a trap. I was expelled from the organization, and they took away my memory. But I remember everything now, and I have to go back and save my team.

"I might not come back."

After a few moments, Itachi nodded. "You are not crazy, your eyes say you are not." He stood up and took something from his room. "Here, this belonged to Father."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you."

Itachi poked him on the forehead. "You are such a foolish brother. You better take care."

"You too."

Sasuke looked at a space before him and concentrated. His eyes bled red.

And he Walked.

**

* * *

**

I had inspiration to do this because it is Sasuke's birthday. XD

**If you like this story and would like me to expand it in the future, please leave a review, and if you want, I'll PM you when the story comes out.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Chantrea**


End file.
